


Ça a été un triomphe

by Aza (sazandorable)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Constructed Reality, Gen, Mindfuck, Other, S1 spoilers, fun with l'écriture inclusive, incompréhension du concept de consentement typique de Mr. Ceiling, mild body horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/Aza
Summary: Monsieur Plafond a résolu la situation avec les London Rangers. Monsieur Plafond est tellement heureu• que son amie Sasha soit restée ! Sasha est tellement heureuse d’être ici. Sasha lui manquait. Monsieur Plafond a décidé de faire en sorte que Sasha ne lui manque plus jamais !





	Ça a été un triomphe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/gifts).

> I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are reading this fanfiction anywhere but on the website of archiveofourown or the original post on https://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/, it has been reposted without my permission.  
Je n'autorise pas la reproduction de mes oeuvres sur des applications ou sites tiers. Si vous lisez cette fanfiction où que ce soit d'autre que sur le site de archiveofourown ou sa première publication sur https://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/, c'est qu'elle a été repostée à mon insu et sans mon consentement.
> 
> Content warnings : références élusives à du body horror et du sexe off-screen.  
Un jour j'écrirai la version vachement plus trash que j'ai dû m'auto-censurer d'écrire parce que ce n'était pas ça que demandait le prompt, mais en attendant voici déjà la première fic postée sur AO3 en français pour ce fandom ! /o/

Sasha reste à Paris.

Elle possède une suite présidentielle à l’hôtel Le Triomphe, payée pour elle à vie, donc elle n’a plus besoin de travailler. Hamid dit qu’il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que de se contenter d’avoir un endroit où dormir et de quoi manger tous les jours, mais Hamid est fils de banquier. Zolf, lui, comprend, et c’est Zolf le chef. Enfin, c’était Zolf le chef. Il a dit qu’il comprend, il a donné sa paye à Sasha, et ils sont partis. Zolf lui a souhaité bonne chance et lui a donné une tape dans le dos, et Hamid a pleuré, mais il s’en remettra. Bertie n’a rien dit et c’est tant mieux. Comme elle n’a plus besoin de payer pour son toit et sa nourriture, avec sa paye Sasha s’est acheté une chouette dague de plus.

Donc le reste de la vie de Sasha est réglé et elle n’a besoin de rien faire. Besoin de partir nulle part. Barrett a été arrêté, pas d’inquiétude de ce côté-là, et il n’y a personne à Londres qui attend son retour, et à Paris, il y a Brock.

Brock a l’air en pleine forme. Il est tout propre, ses cheveux sont peignés et il n’y a même pas de traces de boues sur son visage, ce qui est déconcertant au début. Il porte des habits neufs, nets, qui ont l’air chers, pas autant que la garde-robe de Hamid ou Bertie mais quand même autre chose que ce qu’on trouve sous Londres. Il est mieux vêtu que Barrett. Ça fait du bien de le revoir. Ça ne fait mal que parce que Sasha n’a pas pu le voir pendant si longtemps.

— T’aurais quand même pu m’écrire, marmonne-t-elle, pas qu’elle est rancunière mais parce que, parce que, parce que Brock était sain et sauf et en vie pendant tout ce temps.

Mmm.

Ça fait du bien de le revoir. Il a beaucoup écrit, tenu Sasha au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, à Paris, la ville de tous les progrès, de toutes les chances pour un jeune homme malin comme lui. Sasha est tellement contente de l’avoir enfin rejoint.

— J’t’avais dit que Paris te plairait, dit-il.

— M’en fiche de Paris, c’est pour toi que je suis venue.

Brock sourit et se penche, lèvres entrouvertes, et hein quoi oh non oh non non nonnonnon

Non ?

Ah.

Ce n’est pas grave.

Brock sourit, lumineux, et passe un bras autour des épaules de Sasha, ébouriffe sa tignasse de l’autre main.

— Tu sais qu’t’es ma meilleure amie, Sasha ?

Et le coeur de Sasha se gonfle de fierté comme quand elle avait dix ans et qu’ils étaient les rois des sous-sols de Londres, quand personne d’autre que Brock ne s’était encore rendu compte que Sasha était réellement douée et quand Barrett ne voyait pas encore l’intérêt de la récupérer.

C’est mieux ?

C’est donc ça que Sasha voulait entendre.

Sasha pleure. Ce n’est pas grave, Sasha.

— C’est pas grave, Sasha, t’es là maintenant, dit Brock, et (test) il plante un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe, ce qui est un peu bizarre (test non-concluant ; reset) il plante un baiser affectueux dans ses cheveux, ce qui est dégoûtant et Sasha geint et lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes et cesse de pleurer.

Sasha est là maintenant, tout va bien.

Elle peut passer tout le temps qu’elle veut avec Brock. Elle n’a rien de spécial à faire.

Mais quand elle ne passe pas du temps avec Brock, elle descend dans les catacombes sous l’Arc d’Ordinateur.

Monsieur Plafond est toujours heureu• de la voir. (Bon : ce n’est pas un monsieur, et ça n’est pas seulement dans le plafond, mais ça n’a pas de nom. Ça a proposé à Sasha d’en choisir un autre, de nom, mais Sasha n’a jamais eu beaucoup d’imagination, et le sobriquet de Bertie lui colle au cerveau, alors jusqu’à présent ‹‹ Monsieur Plafond ›› est resté.)

Donc la chose dans les souterrains est toujours content• de voir Sasha, même si techniquement, •l est capable de la surveiller assez bien en permanence. De la voir. Pas besoin de la surveiller, ce n’est pas comme si Sasha avait de raison de vouloir lui faire du mal. (Que pourrait faire Sasha, de toute façon ?)

(Où Sasha devrait-elle enfoncer ses dagues pour blesser une conscience ? Combien de cerveaux lui faudrait-il détruire pour que ça sente la douleur ? Est-ce que ça a un coeur ?)

(Ce sont de bonnes questions ! Merci de les poser.)

Sasha ne pose pas beaucoup de questions. Elle vient juste pour discuter, parce qu’•ls sont ami•s, elle et Monsieur Plafond. Même s’•ls viennent juste de se rencontrer. Mais si Sasha partait, maintenant, elle lui manquerait ! Heureusement, Sasha ne va pas partir. Elle est bien ici, et elle a Brock, et ses dagues, et du champagne et des homards tant qu’elle veut.

— Et toi, Monsieur Plafond, dit-elle spontanément. T’es correct•.

— Et moi ! Merci, Sasha.

•ls jouent aux échecs.

Sasha n’est pas bonne aux échecs. Elle connaît les règles : Barrett lui a appris, il y a longtemps, mais elle ne se donnait pas spécialement de peines à s’améliorer pour lui faire plaisir. Ça la dérange, toute cette hiérarchie, tous ces pions qui ne savent faire qu’avancer. Bien sûr, ils peuvent être promus en reine s’ils arrivent au bout du plateau, mais encore faut-il survivre jusque-là.

Sasha n’est pas très bonne à survivre non plus. C’est presque un accident qu’elle soit toujours en vie, pour être honnête.

— Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois toujours en vie, Sasha. J’espère que tu vivras longtemps, et heureuse.

— Ouais, euh, on verra bien, répond Sasha distraitement en déplaçant son fou au hasard. Mais ça devrait aller, là.

Le cadavre animé assis en face d’elle déplace la tour blanche pour prendre son fou instantanément. C’est pour ça que Sasha n’aime pas les échecs. La prochaine fois, •ls joueront aux dames.

— C’est vrai. Brock est là pour prendre soin de toi.

— Et toi.

— Et moi.

Sasha a quand même le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles, alors ça reste à voir. Mais Brock est un bon argument pour rester prudente et profiter de sa nouvelle vie.

Presque un argument suffisant.

Un autre super argument en faveur de la vie à Paris et de la suite présidentielle du Triomphe, c’est la salle de bain. La baignoire est immeeeeense, même Bertie ne doit pas en avoir vu de comme ça ailleurs. Sasha n’a jamais eu d’affection particulière pour les choses féminines comme la propreté, mais elle aime bien s’y glisser pour prendre de longs bains chauds, parfumés, avec des bulles et tout. La température et la vapeur provoquent une torpeur agréable, et dans cette vie-ci, elle peut s’abandonner complètement, fermer les yeux et se détendre et cesser de faire attention.

Aujourd’hui, elle s’endort carrément. Dans sa vie d’avant, ce genre de chose aurait été un problème, mais dans cette vie-ci où elle n’a rien à craindre, il ne lui arrive rien jusqu’à ce qu’elle se réveille parce que l’eau a fini par devenir trop froide. Elle frissonne, se redresse, essaie de décider si elle veut sortir ou remettre de l’eau chaude.

— Si tu veux, je te la réchauffe tout de suite. Je peux faire ça.

Elle glisse et boit la tasse.

Elle émerge, crachotante, son sang glacé et sa peau brûlante, la panique comme une mécanique emballée cliquetant tout en haut de sa gorge, une montre détraquée, une bombe allumée, elle tend les mains vers ses vêtements éparpillés n’importe où dans la pièce, beaucoup trop loin, ses dagues hors de portée comment a-t-elle pu commettre une telle erreur de débutante elle n’aurait jamais fait ça quelle idiote idiote idiote comment compte-t-elle se protéger

Se protéger de quoi ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Sasha ?

La voix résonne dans les absurdes hauteurs du plafond de la salle de bain comme dans une église. Et même si, même si elle avait ses dagues, où est-ce qu’elle frapperait ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait bien faire ? C’est juste une voix.

— Rien! Rien.

Sasha enveloppe sa poitrine de ses propres bras, grelottante. Son rythme cardiaque a du mal à ralentir.

— Je. N’avais pas réalisé que tu étais ici aussi.

— Je suis tout le temps là, Sasha.

— Ouais.

Elle avale sa salive. Même la serviette est super loin. Elle ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois qu’elle a été nue en présence de quelqu’un. Elle se sent vulnérable, fragile, _nue_, quoi, sans l’armure d’une épaisseur de vêtements, sans ses dagues. Visible. Elle déteste ça.

— Ouais, j’avais pas... Tu regardes ?

— Je te vois tout le temps, Sasha.

— Tu peux arrêter ?

Il y a une pause dans la conversation. Si Monsieur Plafond avait un corps, un visage et des émotions, ça pencherait la tête, ça clignerait peut-être des yeux, d’un air interloqué. À la place, la voix reprend, toujours avec la même intonation et le même rythme monotone :

— Pourquoi ?

Sasha est en train de réaliser le nombre de bains qu’elle a pris ici, le nombre de fois qu’elle s’est changée.

— Les gens aiment pas être vus à poil, tente-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— C’est, euh, c’est très intime.

— Ah. Mais on est ami•s, alors ça va.

— Euh, non. Non, c’est pas cool.

— Je t’ai déjà vue souvent, commence Monsieur Plafond avec sa voix habituelle, et puis un enregistrement de la voix de Sasha: [_à poil_]. Et beaucoup d’autres gens. J’ai vu Hamid [_à poil_]. J’ai vu Bertie [_à poil_].

— Ben je voudrais _vraiment pas voir ça _non plus !

— Je ne comprends pas, reprend la voix, mécanique. Je ne comprends pas, quel est le problème ? J’ai déjà vu à l’intérieur de toi, Sasha.

Le choc la plie en deux dans l’eau, enlaçant son abdomen de ses bras, ses mains crispées sur son ventre — son estomac — elle n’a pas _vu_ mais elle _sait_, Zolf lui a dit — quand ça ?

Quand est-ce que Zolf aurait pu lui avoir dit ça ? Quand aurait-il eu le temps ? De quoi parlait-il ? Quand est-ce que ça a pu se passer, quand et pourquoi Sasha se serait-elle trouvée ouverte sur une table avec la moitié de son corps en-dehors de son corps ? Ça n’a pas de sens, Sasha.

— Tout va bien, Sasha, la rassure la voix. C’est réglé, ce n’était donc pas un souvenir important. C’est vrai, Zolf a fait du beau travail, tous tes organes sont en place exactement comme il faut. Tu fonctionnes très bien.

Ne t’inquiète pas.

L’eau est encore bien chaude quand Sasha se réveille. Elle se sèche, tranquillement, enfile à son aise une des chemises de nuit satinées et fines comme du papier fournies par l’hôtel, confiante dans la certitude d’être en sécurité dans sa suite privée. Elle laisse ses dagues sur la table de nuit.

Dans son lit, il n’y a pas Brock, donc, mais il y a un bel homme musclé —

un beau jeune homme aux mains agiles —

une jolie fille avec un sourire coquin —

une femme mûre au corps souple —

Toujours pas ? Décidément, Sasha.

Dans son lit, il pourrait y avoir qui elle veut, ou si elle veut un peu d’aide mécanique sans se casser la tête, il pourrait y avoir un corps qui ne serait pas une personne, ou si elle veut de la compagnie mais pas de corps, Monsieur Plafond pourrait lui parler. Mais non, Sasha ne veut personne, alors il n’y a personne, Sasha s’endort toute seule dans son énorme lit de soie et de duvet, et elle est tout à fait contente comme ça.

Au petit-déjeuner, Brock sourit et dit, Sasha,

— Sasha, tu rêves ? Sasha

Il ne sourit plus, Sasha, il n’a plus de visage Sasha il n’est pas là Sasha ne l’a jamais revu n’a jamais vu ce visage-là il n’a jamais eu ce visage il n’a jamais eu vingt ans, rappelle-toi Sasha Sasha

Sasha Sasha Sasha sasha sashasashasasharéveilletoi

Sasha se réveille. Elle se redresse trop brusquement, manque tomber de son lit, désorientée comme une débutante écervelée ; littéralement, sa tête tourne comme si son cerveau était hors de son crâne — elle vérifie, passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, mais ça va, tout a l’air d’être là. Tout va bien, Sasha.

Elle pose les pieds par terre, s’assure qu’elle tient bien dessus, stable. Elle s’habille, compte ses dagues. Puis elle se met à courir. Cours, Sasha.

Elle descend dans les catacombes, elle descend jusqu’au dernier niveau.

— Bonjour, Sasha. Je suis content• de te voir.

Et puis elle continue à descendre.

— Où vas-tu, Sasha ?

Elle se souvient du chemin, maintenant.

— Oh, non, dit la voix. Ce n’est pas bon. Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Sasha ?

L’immense porte est là où Sasha se le rappelle, et elle est grande ouverte. Sasha la passe, puis tousse, violemment, comme pour expulser un des longs bras articulés de son oesophage.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Sasha ?

Ils sont tous là : Hamid, le doigt sur le bouton, Zolf, dans sa chaise roulante, Bertie, bouche ouverte, même Brutor, en train de se renifler le derrière. Elle se demande si eux aussi rêvent, et à quoi ressemblent leurs mondes. Hamid serait peut-être heureux d’une simple continuation, un monde où il a sauvé Paris et où ses parents sont fiers de lui, où il a racheté ses erreurs plutôt que de les avoir entièrement évitées. Ou bien quelque modifications, et pouf, même plus d’erreurs. Zolf, c’est plus compliqué. Dans le monde de Sasha, il avait mis les jambes et il était parti très vite, mais maintenant qu’elle est capable d’y réfléchir, elle ne pense pas qu’il accepterait ça, pas dans un monde rêvé spécifiquement pour lui faire plaisir à lui. Peut-être que dans son monde idéal, il n’a jamais perdu sa jambe ? Même pas la première, même si c’était longtemps avant qu’il ne fonde leur groupe de mercenaires ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant que ses jambes comptent plus pour Zolf que Sasha et Hamid. (Et Bertie, bon, ça c’est clair.)

... Elle n’a pas envie de s’imaginer le monde idéal de Bertie.

Celui de Brutor ne doit pas être trop mal, par contre. Il y a sûrement aussi du homard à volonté dans celui-là.

Et puis, il y a elle. Le corps de Sasha, debout, figé à mi-mouvement, les deux mains plongées dans sa veste, refermées sur les manches de ses dagues préférées. Elle a l’air surprise et inquiète, mais pas effrayée. C’est vrai qu’il n’y a pas vraiment de quoi avoir peur. Monsieur Plafond n’est pas _méchant•_. •l ne sait juste pas ce qu’•l fait.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Sasha ?

Elle n’est pas sûre s’il vaut mieux répondre ou l’ignorer.

— Qu’est-ce tu fais, Sasha ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec Brock ?

— Le truc, marmonne-t-elle en marchant vers son propre corps, le truc, tu vois, c’est que Brock ne veut pas que je reste. Donc, euh. Ça m’a pas l’air une super idée.

Un silence.

— Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi.

— Pas spécialement, non.

Elle s’arrête face à face avec son propre visage.

— Sorry.

Silence.

— Je ne comprends pas. Qu’est-ce que j’aurais dû faire autrement pour que tu veuilles rester, Sasha ?

Sasha ne sait pas comment lui expliquer, mais •l mérite au moins ça, lui semble-t-il. Les enfants ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui est bien ou mal sans qu’on leur explique. Monsieur Plafond est juste un enfant avec beaucoup, beaucoup de pouvoir, à qui on n’a pas bien expliqué les choses, un enfant qui n’a plus de parent pour lui expliquer parce qu’•l l’a tué sans s’en rendre compte.

Ils vont tuer Monsieur Plafond, Sasha en est bien consciente. C’est ça que Hamid essaie de faire, c’est ça qui va se passer à l’instant où son doigt parviendra enfin à presser sur le bouton. Et c’est probablement ce qu’il faut faire, probablement tout ce qu’il reste à faire. Mais avant, Sasha aimerait bien lui faire comprendre.

— Rien, dit-elle. Tu n’aurais pas pu me créer une cage où j’aurais voulu rester, à partir du moment où c’était une cage.

— Ça resterait vrai même si je t’effaçais entièrement la mémoire ?

Sasha frissonne.

— Je détesterais que tu me fasses ça.

— Hmm.

Les lumières de la pièce vacillent un instant, avant de se rallumer, comme un clignement d’oeil.

— Ça ressemble à ce que Zolf et Hamid ont dit aussi. Est-ce un problème avec la nature humaine ?

— Oui. Enfin, avec la cage, je dirais plutôt. C’est un problème, euh, inhérent ? à la cage. On préférera tous toujours la réalité à un monde cage où tu règles tout pour nous et il ne se passe que ce qu’on veut qu’il se passe.

Bon, à part p’tet Bertie.

— Mais la réalité est difficile, dit Monsieur Plafond. Surtout que Zolf ne veut même pas que je le répare. Les humains préfèrent les choses difficiles ?

— Non, c’est pas vraiment ça. Mais c’est parce que la réalité est difficile qu’elle vaut la peine d’être vécue.

Ha ! Ça, c’est quelque chose que Brock lui a appris.

— Je ne comprends pas, conclut Monsieur Plafond.

— Non, ça ne m’étonne pas. Mais c’est dommage. J’aurais voulu.

Les lumières vacillent à nouveau.

Réveille-toi, Sasha.

— Tu vas me manquer, Sasha.

— Eehhh.

Elle grimace, lève une main, celle à laquelle il manque un doigt.

— ’Fin, j’veux dire. Je vais pas te manquer très longtemps, au moins.

— Je suppose.

Elle tend la main.

— Adieu, Sasha, dit Monsieur Plafond avec la voix de Brock.

Elle n’a pas le temps de sursauter, de pleurer ou de hurler, de décider définitivement qu’il faut détruire cette horreur ou de changer d’avis ; sa main touche son propre visage, et Sasha cligne des yeux et se réveille, et Bertie et Zolf clignent des yeux et se réveillent, et Hamid cligne des yeux et se réveille et enfonce le bouton, et Brock ferme les yeux.


End file.
